A very Stark Valdez Christmas
by Falconress
Summary: Tony stark just wanted a normal Christmas. What he DIDN'T want was a Hispanic elf, a grouchy reindeer, a mechanical sled, and an evil santa. To bad we can't always get what we want. Oneshot, part of my Big Christmas Update.


**So this is a part of my Big Christmas Update. Basically, I stayed up all night Christmas eve writing this. So, I am publishing a TON of stuff, New updates for my stories, and a few oneshots. One of my others, if you just like funny stuff and Percy Jackson, is Worst archers competition. No star wars knowledge needed! (Seriously, all you need to know is that stormtroopers cannot shoot and are in spaceships.) I was thinking of ideas for different fandoms, and this just popped. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Tony Stark was just trying to have a normal Christmas at avengers tower. What he DIDN'T expect, was some random elf in his house. Literally. A Hispanic elf, in green and white, was sneaking presents under his tree.

Him and the elf stared at each other, until Natasha came into the living room. The silence broke, and Tony said "who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my tower!"

The elf seemed to snap out of his daze, and said "well, my not so jolly friends, I am one of Santa's elves! And here is my flying reindeer!" A very disgruntled looking reindeer came out of the kitchen. A reindeer. How did they get one of those into my tower! Tony thought.

"Yeah, sure kid, now then, how did you get in here, and what are you doing!" Natasha said.

"I told you already, I am delivering presents! Also, your tower doesn't have alarms on the roof, and it seems to be on sleep mode."

Natasha glared at tony, and he made a mental note to turn jarvis off sleep mode. Natasha moved slowly towards the kid, ready to fight, when from out of nowhere, came, "ho-ho-ho, I'm santa!"

A kid in a Santa outfit, with pale, olive colored skin, (how does one even GET pale olive colored skin?) Walked out from behind the Christmas tree. He seemed very, VERY unhappy. The shadows seemed to cling onto him as he walked forwards.

Natasha turned towards the new threat, but before she could say anything, he said, in a tone that said he would very much rather NOT say it, said "leo, my elf, why don't you call the rest of the reindeer, we have lots more places to go."

The newly dubbed 'leo' gave a mischievous smirk, and whistled. Crashing through the window, came a sled, led by mechanical reindeer which somehow FLEW! It flew right next to them, and the Santa turned to them and said "do you want to know how Santa can travel around the world so fast?" Even Natasha leaned forwards, and watched as he grabbed the sled and leo. He smirked, and said " he teleports. " then, he somehow teleported away.

Natasha and Tony stood there in shock, until Tony said "I'm going to get a drink."

At camp halfblood (before what happened at stark tower.)

Percy and Annabeth were under water, doing who-knows-what together. frank, nico, leo, piper, and jason were betting on if anything could get them to come up. Jason and piper said they could, nico, frank, and leo said no way. Since betting is no fun without ACTUALLY betting, they decided that the winners could have the other group do something to amuse them, since it was BORING.

After agreeing, piper and jason shared a smirk, and jason flew off. When he came back, he had something. This particular something could cause people to go insane, could make Percy run a mile in the summer in Texas in three layers and in full armor. This something, was blue cookies.

Nico, leo, and Frank could only watch in horror as Percy and Annabeth came to get the cookies. As they were eating, piper and jason turned around to look at the three boys, who listened in horror as piper started to speak. Leo would have to make flying reindeer, and a sled, and dress up as an elf. Frank would have to turn into a reindeer, and lead said sled. And nico, poor nico listened in horror and wished he had never left his bed that morning as piper said he would have to dress as and ACT like santa!

And if that weren't enough, they had to go to avengers tower, as stated above, and give them presents.

Later, when they came back, they swore never to speak of it again.

**So, there you go, I thought it was kind of funny, this was just made to make you laugh, please excuse any typos, I wrote this at eleven pm on Christmas eve, so it could make the Big Christmas Update. **


End file.
